Syyt ja seuraukset
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: Minun omat syyni vihaan ovat hyvin henkilökohtaiset, en piittaa menneiden sukupolvien syistä tai pikkumaisista loukkauksista varallisuuttani ja asemaani kohtaan. Ei, minä vihaan Lucius Malfoyta hänen tekojensa vuoksi. - Arthur/Molly ja Arthur/Fabian parit ovat osa tarinaa, jonka kertojana on Arthur itse.


**Otsikko:** Syyt ja seuraukset

**Kirjoittaja**: Koiranruusu

**Beta**: Fire

**Ikäraja:** K-15

**Henkilöt:** Arthur/Molly, Arthur/Fabian Prewett

**Tyylilaji:** deathfic, EWE, draama, romanssi (slash) ja jonkin asteinen darkfic

**Varoitukset:** Kuolema pääteemana sekä muistoina että tekoina.

**Vastuuvapaus**: En omista Pottereita. Leikin hahmoilla oman omituisen mielikuvitukseni ohjaamana, eikä kukaan suostu maksamaan siitä minulle.

**Tiivistelmä**: _Minun omat syyni vihaan ovat hyvin henkilökohtaiset, en piittaa menneiden sukupolvien syistä tai pikkumaisista loukkauksista varallisuuttani ja asemaani kohtaan. Ei, minä vihaan Lucius Malfoyta hänen tekojensa vuoksi_.

**A/N**: Mollyn veljet ovat kiehtovia sivuhenkilöitä ja Arthurin hiukan kaksijakoinen luonne saa mielikuvitukseni laukkaamaan, mies on niin selkärangattoman oloinen höynä ja kuitenkin hänestä löytyy myös kylmäpäinen taistelija. Tällaisen sopan sain siitä sitten aikaan, ficci osallistuu seuraaviin haasteisiin; Kolmen ficin haaste vol. II - Kappaleella Goodbye My Lover, Siunattu hulluus — haaste, Weasleyn perhepotretti - Arthur - Syksy ja FF100 sanalla 064. Syksy

HUOM: Osa nimeltään Syyt on tarinan ns. prologi, joten osat "Ja" ja "Seuraukset" ovat kirjoitettu eri tyylillä kuin se tarkoituksella.

...

* * *

_**Syyt:**_

Kaikki pitävät minua nössykkänä, tahdottomana, jästiesineisiin hurahtaneena, vähälahjaisena velhona ja miehenä. Vaimoni näyttää maailman silmissä perheemme päältä, vahvalta, päättäväiseltä ja kunnianhimoiselta. Kaikki uskovat hänen puskevan minua eteenpäin ja määrittelevän toimintani ja ajatukseni.

Minä näytän vaimoni varjolta, enkä estä häntä esittämästä mielipiteitään meidän yhteisinä, vaikka en niitä todellisuudessa jakaisikaan.

Kyllä me toisiamme rakastimme, vaikka sanani saattavat antaa toisen kuvan.

Minä olisin sopinut hyvin Luihuiseen, sillä kaikki tuntuvat aliarvioivan minut. Ja minä annan heidän pitää luulonsa. Kaikessa hiljaisuudessa olen aina kuitenkin ollut uskollinen itselleni ja päämäärilleni. Mistä te kuvittelette kaksosten, Billin ja Charlien saaneen idearikkaan mielen, kapinallisuuden ja uskalluksen kulkea omaa tietään? Eivät he niitä äidiltään perineet.

Molly uskoo ja kunnioittaa lähes sokeasti auktoriteetteja.

Percy on selvästi hänen poikansa. Vaimoni on myös temperamenttinen ja valmis muuttamaan kantaansa hetken mielijohteesta. Ron ja Ginny ovat yhtä ailahtelevaisia, temperamenttisia ja unohtavat usein käyttää omia aivojaan. Heistä jokainen osaa toki katua äkkipikaisuuttaan ja siitä aiheutuvia virheitään.

He pyytävät anteeksi ja tekevät jopa töitä korjatakseen tekojensa seuraukset, mutta se ei takaa sitä, että he eivät toistaisi samoja virheitä.

Saatatte ihmetellä, mikä saa minut kertomaan itsestäni ja perheestäni?

Olen kyllästynyt peittämään todellisen luonteeni. Olen ottanut tehtäväkseni auttaa tässä sodassa enemmän kuin aiemmin ja piittaamatta Killan ohjesäännöstä ja korkeasta moraalista. Sillä mitä hyötyä on kuolonsyöjien vangitsemisesta elävänä ja Azkabaniin sulkemisessa, kun heidät seuraavassa hetkessä sieltä lordinsa toimesta vapautetaan.

— _Paras kuolonsyöjä on kuollut kuolonsyöjä._

Albuksen ohje on, että meidän olisi saatettava kuolonsyöjät oikeuden eteen, jotta näillä olisi mahdollisuus katua ja tehdä parannus. Vain yksi kuolonsyöjä on tehnyt parannuksen viimeisten kahdenkymmenen vuoden aikana ja ainakin yksi meidän joukostamme on pettänyt meidät. Optimismiin ei näillä tilastoilla juuri olisi syytä, mutta Albus on oman oikeudenmukaisuutensa sokaisema.

Ajan ja voimavarojen hukkaan heittämistä, sitä se minun mielestäni on.

Minä olen työni puolesta nähnyt, mitä pimeyden esineitä kelläkin kuolonsyöjällä on kodissaan. Olen ehkä valkeuden puolella sodassa, mutta puhdasverisen velhosuvun kasvatti. Tiedän paljon taikuudesta, myös pimeästä, ja miten manipuloida sitä. Ei Bill koulusta saanut innostusta kirousten murtamiseen, olen opettanut neljälle pojalleni enemmän kuin muille, koska heillä osasivat arvostaa pimeän taikuutta tietona ja ilman tuomitsemista.

Tieto itsessään ei ole hyvää eikä pahaa, vaan se mihin sitä käyttää. Minä käytin tietoa oikeuden jakamiseen omilla ehdoillani.

Silmä silmästä, henki hengestä oli mottoni, kun aloitin kostoretkeni pienestä ja helposta kohteesta. Walden Macnair oli yksinäinen ja tapoihinsa piintynyt kuolonsyöjä. Muutama oikein ajastettu muuntoloitsu ja miehen kirottu giljotiini vapautui kirouksestaan tuhoten kaiken ympäriltään kymmenen metrin säteellä, juuri kun Walden istui kiillottamassa aseitaan iltansa ratoksi aivan giljotiinin tuntumassa.

Kuten sanoin, helppoa, vapauttavaa, palkitsevaa ja hyvin väärin.

En kadu tai sure tekoani, se että se ei ollut moraalisesti oikein, toi siihen oman mausteensa. Miten kiihottavaa onkaan odottaa joko kiinni jäämistä tai todistetta, että olen muita älykkäämpi ja ovelampi. Minua on lähes mahdoton kytkeä tekoon, sillä käytin vaimoni veljien sauvoja taikoihin tai siis toisen veljen, Fabianin sauvaa.

Se hyväksyi minut Fabianin kuoltua, ja minä pidän sitä aina lähelläni. Se on osa minua, kuten hänkin oli, ja tulee aina olemaan.

— _Ainoa Prewett jota yhä rakastan _

Fabian oli se Prewett, jonka kanssa olisin halunnut avioitua, jos se olisi ollut mahdollista. Mutta meillä molemmilla oli velvollisuutemme puhdasverisiä sukujamme kohtaan.

Meidän oli jatkettava sukujamme sopivissa avioliitoissa, meidän välisellä rakkaudella ei ollut mitään merkitystä muiden silmissä. Me uhrasimme suhteemme sukuvelvollisuuksien vuoksi ja meitä syytetään verenpettureiksi jästimyönteisyyden tähden, vaikka muutoin asetamme puhdasveristen sukujen perinteet onnemme edelle.

Iloitsen lapsistani, jotka velvollisuuteni täyttämisen myötä sain, mutta olen elänyt puolielämää Fabianin kuoleman jälkeen.

Olisin kostanut hänen puolestaan jo aiemmin, mutta sota päättyi liian pian menetykseni jälkeen. Kostonjanoinen mieleni ilahtui sodan uudelleen syttymisestä. Nyt minulla on mahdollisuus puhdistaa maailma syyllisistä ja vapauttaa sydämeni kaipaamaan ilman kostonhimon vääristämiä muistoja.

— _Sukuviha on katkeruuteni verhona _

Tuskin kukaan muistaa syytä Weasley ja Malfoy — sukujen välillä vallitsevaan vihaan, sen syy on hämärtynyt niiden kymmenien sukupolvien aikana sen syttymisen jälkeen.

Minun omat syyni vihaan ovat hyvin henkilökohtaiset, en piittaa menneiden sukupolvien syistä tai pikkumaisista loukkauksista varallisuuttani ja asemaani kohtaan. Ei, minä vihaan Lucius Malfoyta hänen tekojensa vuoksi. Hän oli vastuussa Gideon ja Fabian Prewettiin kohdistuneesta kuolonsyöjäiskusta.

Saatatte kysyä, miksi sillä on niin suuri merkitys, kun sota ei uhrejaan valitse? Fabianin ja Gideonin se valitsi.

Prewettin kaksoset olivat lahjoistaan tunnettuja puhdasverisiä velhoja, joita pimeän puoli kosiskeli pitkään. Ainoa syy, miksi kaksoset valitsivat valon puolen sodassa, oli Fabianin rakkaus minuun ja Lucius tiesi sen. Lucius ei voinut hyväksyä ajatusta, että minun kaltaiseni mies saattoi aiheuttaa hänen epäonnistumisensa veljesten kosiskelussa.

Hänen rikkautensa, ulkonäkönsä ja asemansa eivät saaneet Fabiania hylkäämään minua, vaikka olinkin jo naimisissa.

Prewettit olivat liian tärkeitä menetettäviksi vastustajalle, heidän esimerkkinsä ja panoksensa sodassa olisivat voineet muuttaa sodan kulkua huomattavastikin. Heidät oli siis eliminoitava ensitilassa.

Lucius sai Voldemortin myöntämään tehtävän hänelle. Malfoyt saavat sen minkä haluavat ja jos se ei onnistu, he estävät muita saamasta sitä keinolla millä hyvänsä. Tässä tehtävässä Malfoy ei epäonnistunut. Syyskuun kahdeskymmenesyhdeksäs päivä vuonna 1981 hänen valitsemansa ja johtamansa viiden kuolonsyöjän eliittiryhmä piiritti ja tappoi Fabianin ja Gideonin pitkän taistelun päätteeksi.

Kuukauden kuluttua sota päättyi.

— _Muiden juhliessa minä haaveilin kostosta._

_..._

* * *

_..._

_**Ja:**_

Kotikolo on tyhjä minun lähtiessäni sieltä.

Ginny on palannut Tylypahkaan. Ron on Harryn kanssa jossain teillä tietämättömillä ja Molly lähti aiemmin päivällä jonnekin, en kuullut hänen sanojaan ajatuksiltani. Minä kävelen kohti työpajaani, pudonneet lehdet kahisevat jalkojeni alla. Kaikki itsestään selvät pikkuasiatkin tuntuvat paljon merkityksellisemmiltä tänään. Ehkä siksi että tämä on merkityksellinen päivä minulle ja aion tehdä siitä vieläkin merkittävämmän.

Leivänpaahdin, autonosat ja erilaiset työkalut kiiltelevät työpajani hämärässä. Höyläpenkin päällä on metallinen keksirasia, jonka pinnalta maali on aikojen saatossa kulunut. Heikossa valossa saattaa juuri ja juuri erottaa sanat "parasta laatua hienostuneeseen makuun, Ylämaan inkivääriherkut". Nauran ääneen niiden sisältämälle ihanalle ironialle.

Varovasti avaan kannen ja varmistan, että kaikki on täydellisesti paikoillaan ja kunnossa.

Kiedon rasian Luihuisen tupaväreissä komeilevaan kalliiseen kaulaliinaan ja piilotan koko paketin viittani taskuun. Astuessani ovesta ulos vilkaisen kotikoloon päin, eikä ikkunoissa näy vielä valoja ja huokaan helpotuksesta, sillä voin lähteä selittelemättä. Ensimmäiseksi ilmiinnyn pienelle hautausmaalle aution kartanon kupeessa.

Löydän tieni ainoalle hyvin hoidetulle haudalle, jonka näkeminen koskee yhä yhtä paljon kuin kahdeksantoista vuotta sitten. Kartanokin näyttää kaipaavan perijäänsä, joka kuoli liian varhain.

Me olemme molemmat yhtä orpoja ilman sinua Fabian, kartano ja minä.

Ilmiinnyn toisen kartanon läheisyyteen. Tämän kartanon ikkunoista kajastava valo paljastaa syksyn julmilta sormilta suojellun puutarhan, jossa kukat yhä kukkivat huolella hoidetuissa penkeissään, nurmikko ja puut viheriöivät kuin keskikesällä. Istutusten keskellä olevasta suihkulähteestä voisi kuvitella suihkuavan kultaa ja jalokiviä, niin selvästi kaikessa näkyy vauraus, jolla puutarhan ihmeet on saatu aikaan.

Ministeriön työntekijänä minulla on avoin kulkulupa tämän kartanon mailla ja sisällä, jotta sen omistajaan ei kohdistuisi turhia epäilyjä.

Muiden pilkkaama virkani osoittaa hyödyllisyytensä tänään, kuten niin monena aiempana iltana, jolloin olen suorittanut itselleni asettamaa tehtävää. Tämä on viimeinen ja tärkein osa tehtävääni. Keksilaatikko taskussani on minun vapauteni avain ja lopullisen kostoni välikappale. Sen ajatteleminen saa minut liikkeelle.

Pysyttelen tiukasti varjoissa kulkiessani kohti vaatimatonta sivuovea, jonka huomasin tehdessäni ratsiaa kartanossa. Sitä kautta alemmat olennot, kuten tavaroidentoimittajat, muut käskyläiset ja kotitontut pääsivät kartanon alla sijaitsevaan viralliseen kellariin. Epävirallisessa kellarissa puolestaan ovat tyrmät ja kidutusvälineet.

Viinitynnyreiden välissä kivilattia on kulunut aikojen saatossa sileäksi valossa kiilteleväksi poluksi, siitä voisi päätellä suosituimman viinityypin, jota tässä kartanossa nautitaan.

Yläpuoleltani kuuluu musiikkia, askeleita ja puheensorinaa. Talossa on juhlat, mitkä lie kuolonsyöjäkekkerit, mikä sopii minulle hyvin. Saan lyötyä useamman kärpäsen yhdellä iskulla, toivottavasti myös pimeyden lordi on itse paikalla. Juhlat helpottavat minun tehtävääni entisestään. Kukaan ei vahingossakaan eksy kellariin tällaisena iltana.

Juhlat päivänä, joka on minulle vuoden tuskallisin, on yksi syy lisää vihata kartanon isäntää. Yksi syy lisää asettaa kaulaliinakäärö kellarin sydämeen.

Avaan käärön ja sen sisällä olevan rasian viimeisen kerran.

Asetan jästikellon ajastimen tunnin päähän tästä hetkestä. Puhdistan sinun sauvallasi kaikki jäljet, jotka voisivat viitata minuun. Hymyillen katson aikaansaannostani, vuosia sitten Malfoylta takavarikoitu mustalla magialla kyllästetty Anubis-patsas yhdistettynä taioin toimivaan jästitekniikkaan. Bill on kertonut minulle paljon Egyptin jumalista ja heidän tehtävistään. Anubis saattoi vainajat tuomiolle, joten hänen patsaansa on erittäin sopiva vihamieheni tuhoamiseen.

Minä jaan oikeutta omalla kädelläni ja Lucius Malfoy on todettu syylliseksi. Nyt hänet on tuomittu kuolemaan ja tuomio pannaan täytäntöön välittömästi.

Kaulaliina rasioineen kätkeytyy vaivattomasti kellarin hämärään. Vilkaisen olkani yli enkä näe mitään, joten voin jatkaa huoletta matkaani. Kello käy, juhlat kartanossa jatkuvat ja minun vierailuani ei ole kukaan huomannut. Katson kartanoa syksyn synkkyyden suojaamana ja nostan hattuani hyvästiksi.

Hän oli vihamieheksi laadukas ja piti yllä puhdasveristen velhojen perinteitä kunniakkaasti, ansaiten siten arvoisensa kuoleman. Ei mitään yksinkertaista pikkuloitsua, vaan huolella suunnitellun ja suuren räjähdyksen sillä taikuudella, jota hän itsekin eniten arvostaa.

En jää kuitenkaan pidemmäksi aikaa paikalle, vaikka räjähdyksen mieluusti todistaisinkin. Ei ole pelkoa, että suunnitelmani epäonnistuisi.

Minä ilmiinnyn jälleen sinun haudallesi. Polvistun kiven eteen, johon on kaiverrettu sinun nimesi, rakkaimpani. Hyväilen hellin sormin kirjaimia ja kiveä, jotka ovat pysyvä muisto sinusta, miehestä, joka näki minut kuoreni takaa. Painan kyynelistä kostuneet huuleni kiven pintaan. Se on kylmä ja periksiantamaton, niin erilainen kuin sinun huulesi ja ihosi huulteni alla.

Kehoni värisee halusta tuntea jälleen kosketuksesi, tuntea sinut sisälläni, ympärilläni, kaikkialla.

Vihdoinkin voin kaivata sinua. Sinun kuolemasi on lopultakin kostettu. Mutta nyt en tiedä, minkä vuoksi elää, kun sinua ei ole tekemässä elämästäni elämisen arvoista. Eikä minulla ole enää kostonjanoa osoittamassa suuntaa elämälleni. On vain kipu ja tyhjä paikka sillä kohdalla, jossa sydämeni oli ennen kuin annoin sen sinulle.

Ehkä minun olisi pitänyt jäädä kellariin odottamaan räjähdystä, joka olisi saattanut minut sinun luoksesi. Minun ei tarvitsisi esittää kilttiä aviomiestä ja lempeää isää. Minä voisin painautua sinun syliisi ja jakaa kanssasi rakkauden huumaavat korkeudet ja syvyydet.

Värisen nyt kylmästä ja huomaan syksyn ensimmäisen pakkasyön kietoneen valkeaan harsoonsa ympäröivän maailman. Minun on hyvästeltävä sinut jälleen kerran. Palaan varmasti jo ennen kuolemasi seuraavaa vuosipäivää, sillä kuka muukaan haudastasi huolehtisi.

Kartano säilyy autiona ja ovet sinetöitynä, kunnes se valitsee pojistani Prewettien perijäksi sopivimman. Yksikään heistä ei kuitenkaan voi olla sinun veroisesi. Silti uskon, jonkun heistä sukusi vaatimukset täyttävän, olisi hienoa nähdä sinun mukaasi nimetty poikani Fred perijänäsi.

Nousen ylös ja painan viimeisen suudelman kehoni lämmittämään kiveen, ennen kuin kaikkoonnun pois luotasi.

...

* * *

...

_**Seuraukset:**_

Kotikolon ikkunoista loistaa valo ja etuovi aukenee heti minun ilmiinnyttyä pihalle. Gideonin mukaan nimensä saanut George lähestyy minua harvinaisen vakavana. On outoa nähdä hänet niin kalpeana ja surullisena, vielä oudompaa on nähdä hänet ilman toista korvaa.

Todellisuus iskee vasten kasvojani. Sota on jo ohi, sota, jossa hän menetti korvansa ja kaksoisveljensä. Minä olen elänyt vain kostolleni ja unohtanut maailman ympärilläni. Mitä muuta olen sulkenut pois mielestäni kuin tuoreimman menetykseni?

George heittäytyy kaulaani ja puhkeaa itkuun, lohduttomaan sydäntä raastavaan itkuun. Sellaiseen itkuun, jota itketään yllättävissä ja järkyttävissä tilanteissa, joita ei osattu odottaa ja joissa menetetään useita rakkaita.

Fredin kuolema sodassa oli järkyttävä, mutta ei niinkään yllättävä, sodassa läheisiä kuolee. Eikä George silloin itkenyt näin lohduttomasti, eikä hän ole itkenyt sen jälkeisinä viitenä kuukautena. Tai niin oletan, en muista nähneeni häntä hautajaisten jälkeen.

Hautajaisissa hän oli kuin tyhjä kuori, joka ei tunne eikä koe mitään, kulkien päivästä toiseen vain tottumuksen voimasta. Minä muistan sellaisen ajan sinun menetyksesi jälkeen. Enkä osaa kuvitella mitään, mikä olisi turtumukseni saanut katoamaan, en tiedä, olenko siitä koskaan kokonaan eroon päässyt.

Minä puristan Georgea itseäni vasten lohduttavasti ja hellästi, siten kuin olin toivonut itseäni pidettävän menetettyäni sinut.

Georgen hakiessa lohtua olkapäästäni minä yritän ymmärtää maailmaa ympärilläni. Miksi en ole huomannut toisen sodan päättymistä? Olen jatkanut kostoretkeäni valheellisessa uskossa, että sodassa kaikki keinot ovat sallittuja. Ei ole ollut sotaa tai killan tehtäviä, joilla tekoni voisin selittää. Niin moni on poissa. Fredin kuolema oli murskaava koko perheelle, ei pelkästään Georgelle.

Nyt, kun viimein tajuan sodan olevan takanapäin päin, muistan sulkeutuneeni Fredin hautajaisten jälkeen työpajaani. Sen jälkeen kaikki muistoni ovat epätarkkoja ja irrallisia. Ne ovat surun sumentamia ja kaipuun rikkomia. Pakenin totuutta kesken jääneeseen kostoretkeeni, sillä Fredin kuolema oli kuin olisin menettänyt sinut uudestaan.

George vetäytyy pois halauksestani ja näen hänen huuliensa liikkuvan muodostaen sanoja, mutta en kuule niitä.

Olen yhä kauhuissani mielenterveyteni järkkymisestä ja siitä, millaisiin tekoihin se minut ajoi. En tunne itseäni enää tai sitä ihmistä, mikä minusta on tullut. Lopulta osa Georgen sanoista tunkeutuu itseinhon täyttämään mieleeni: räjähdys - Molly ja Ginny - useita kuolleita - Malfoyt - kihlajaiset - Ron loukkaantunut - mitään ei tehtävissä - ei uskota selviytyneen.

Mitä tekemistä Mollylla ja Ginnyllä on Malfoyn kartanon räjähdyksen kanssa? On ainoa kysymys, joka tuntuu järkevältä sillä hetkellä.

— Isä, missä sinä olet ollut viimeiset kolme kuukautta? Äitihän ei ole puhunut mistään muusta kuin siitä, miten upeaa on, kun hänen tyttärensä pääsee rikkaaseen sukuun, ja kuinka me nyt voimme viimeinkin unohtaa turhat sukuvihat, George vastaa ällistyneenä ja katsoo minua kuin olisin kokeellisten loitsujen komitealta karannut testiyksilö.

— Voisitko toistaa koko selityksesi tarkemmin yksityiskohdin. En ole viime aikoina ollut oma itseni, ja minusta tuntuu, että kärsin muistikatkoista, sanon eikä minun tarvitse esittää huolestunutta. Olen enemmän kuin huolestunut. Katson kuinka George kokoaa itsensä ja hänen silmiinsä palaa tuttu tyhjä katse, joka niissä on viime kuukaudet ollut.

— Äiti ja Ginny lähtivät aiemmin päivällä Malfoyn kartanolle, jossa vietettiin Ginnyn ja Dracon kihlajaisjuhlia. Sinut oli kutsuttu, mutta muistaakseni sanoit, että sinulla oli jotain tärkeitä asioita hoidettavanasi ja et pääsisi osallistumaan juhliin. Puoli tuntia sitten Bill ilmiintyi luokseni ja ilmoitti, että koko kartano oli lentänyt taivaan tuuliin ja eikä kenenkään sisällä olleen uskota selviytyneen. Sisällä olivat varmuudella Ginny ja ä-äiti, kaikki kolme Malfoyta, Pansy Parkinson ja hänen äitinsä, joitain ministeriön kihoja ja muutamia muita. Bill ei ole aivan varma, oliko Percy vielä juhlissa, mutta muut meidän perheemme edustajat olivat jo lähteneet. Siis Ronia lukuun ottamatta, joka oli jäänyt portille juttelemaan Kanuunoiden kapteenin kanssa. He molemmat loukkaantuivat pahasti ja ovat Mungossa hoidettavina. Kartanon raunioita pengotaan, mutta eloonjääneitä ei uskota sieltä löytyvän. Sillä räjähdys oli kaikesta päätellen niin voimakasta pimeän taikuutta, että avada kedavra on kuulemma lastenloitsu sen rinnalla... Puheen keskeyttää värisevä hengenveto ja uusi yritys pakottaa tunteet pois mielestä, äänestä, kokonaan.

— Bill palasi paikalle ilmoitettuaan minulle. Hän auttaa taikalainvartijaosastoa kirouksenmurtajana. Hän on siellä myös valmiina tunnistamaan ruumiit, jos niitä löytyy kokonaisina, eikä vain palasina niin kuin oletetaan. Harry ja Hermione ovat Ronin luona. Fleur nukkuu Billin entisessä huoneessa, jotta hänen ei tarvitse olla yksin. Minä tulin tänne odottamaan sinua, kun Bill sanoi, ettei ollut sinua tavoittanut. Kaikki on niin kamalan sekavaa, eikä missään ole mitään järkeä. Sodan piti olla loppu, ei kenenkään pitänyt enää kuolla! George parahtaa turhautuneena selityksensä lopuksi.

— Tiedän, tiedän. Ei tätä kukaan osannut odottaa, George. Me olemme menettäneet jo niin paljon näissä sodissa, että olisi luullut, ettei enempää menetyksiä olisi kohdallemme sattunut. Meidän täytyy pitää yhtä perheenä ja olla toinen toistemme tukena, latelen merkityksettömiä sanoja ja esitän maltillista.

Luulin, että pääsisin roolistani eroon, mutta se on tuttu ja turvallinen, maailmani muuttuessa nopeammin kuin koskaan uskoin mahdolliseksi. Nyt kun oma mieleni on minut pettänyt jättäen jäljelle minuuden rauniot ja kamalan sotkun, johon olen itse syypää.

— Miksi Ginny ei ollut Tylypahkassa? Kysyn yllättäen itsenikin. Sillä vaikka moni asia mielessäni on sekaisin, yhdestä asiasta olen aivan varma ja se on Fabianin kuolinpäivä. Tylypahkan syyslukukauden pitäisi olla jo hyvässä vauhdissa.

— Isä, sinun muistikatkosi ovat todella huolestuttavia. Ehkä meidän pitäisi kutsua parantaja katsomaan sinua? Mennään nyt edes sisälle, sinä olet aivan kohmeessa. Missä ihmeessä olet ollut, kun kätesi muistuttavat jäätä? George kysyy huolestuneena.

Tuntuu kuin roolimme olisivat yllättäen vaihtuneet, George taluttaa minut sisälle kuin pienen lapsen ja asettaa takan edessä olevaan nojatuoliin istumaan. En vastaa mitään, enkä myöskään vastusta hänen huolenpitoaan. On helpompaa antaa vastuu toiselle kuin tehdä itse ratkaisuja.

— Isä, tiedätkö sinä edes, missä olet ollut koko illan? George kysyy palatessaan keittiöstä kuuma kaakaomuki käsissään.

Hän ojentaa mukin minulle ja minä lasken katseeni kaakon pinnalla kuvioita muodostavaan maitovaahtoon. Se elää omaa elämäänsä kuten minun mieleni. Se ei noudata säännönmukaisuutta, mutta se ei ole tappanut ketään. käteni alkavat täristä. George pelastaa mukin leijuttamalla sen pienelle sohvapöydälle.

— Ei, ei, ei... kuulen oman kauhun täyttämän mantran jostain kaukaa ajatusteni takaa.

Minä tapoin ainoan tyttäreni, tapoin vaimoni, tapoin, tapoin ja tapoin. Mikä minusta on tullut? Macnair, Dolohov, Mulciber ja Nott ovat kaikki kuolleita minun käteni kautta, ainakin yksi Azkabanissa itsemurhaksi lavastettuna. Muiden kohdalla en edes vaivautunut selvittämään, kuoliko heidän mukanaan muita. Varmistin ministeriön rekisteristä vain, että itse kohde oli kuollut.

Kuinka monia sivullisia olenkaan tappanut?

En ole yhtään halveksimiani kuolonsyöjiä parempi. Vihlova kipu poskellani saa minut avaamaan silmäni, jotka ovat huomaamattani painuneet kiinni. George tuijottaa minua katse täynnä myötätuntoa, jota en ole ansainnut. Hänen kätensä on hieman kohollaan.

— Anteeksi isä, mutta sinä olit hysteerinen. Et reagoinut mihinkään, minun oli pakko läpsäistä sinua, jotta tokenit, George kuiskaa aidosti pahoillaan.

Haluan sanoa, etten ansaitse hänen huolenpitoaan, anteeksipyyntöjään tai rakkauttaan. Tahdon sanoa, että kaikki on minun syytäni, minun ja pakkomielteisen rakkauteni. Mutta minussa ei ole enää yhtään rohkelikkoa jäljellä, on vain pelkuruutta ja itsesuojeluvaistoa. Nyökkään anteeksiannon merkiksi, vaikka ei ole mitään anteeksi annettavaa.

— Muistatko nyt, missä olet ollut koko illan? Kysymys on hyvin selkeästi artikuloitu.

— Fabianin haudalla, saan sanottua kurkkuani kuristavan syyllisyyden lävitse.

Hämmennys muuttuu pian ymmärrykseksi poikani silmissä, hän on kasvanut kuullen tarinoita sankarienoistaan. Enoista, joiden mukaan heidät Fredin kanssa on nimetty.

— Tästä päivästä on muodostunut hyvin synkkä Prewettien suvulle, George toteaa.

— Syksy on erojen aikaa, lapset palaavat Tylypahkaan ja linnut muuttavat etelään. Vanhukset jättävät elämänsä, koska tietävät, etteivät selviäisi tulevasta talvesta. Syksyn pimeys saa masentuneet päättämään päivänsä. Syksy saa kaipuun tuntumaan kipeämmältä, kun maailma ympärillä kuolee ja synkkenee kuin surua peilaten, sanon hiljaisella äänellä, enkä ole varma kuuleeko George sanojani.

Hiljaisuus kietoo huoneen peittoonsa. George seisoo edessäni, mutta hänen katseensa on Mollyn kellossa, jonka nimetyistä viisareista kolme ja niiden rinnalla kolme uutta vielä nimetöntä viisaria osoittavat samaan paikaan, kuolemaan.

— Ginny olisi palannut Tylypahkaan kuukauden päästä kuten kaikki muutkin Tylypahkan oppilaat. Linnan korjaukset valmistuvat kurpitsajuhlaan mennessä, joten uusi lukukausi alkaa vasta silloin, George vastaa pihalla esittämääni kysymykseen.

— Jos Tylypahka...

— Jossittelu on turhaa, George. Se ei muuta tapahtunutta muuksi, pahentaa vain kipua ja lisää katkeruutta, koska jokainen jos on mahdoton toive, jonka tapahtunut tekee tyhjäksi. Usko minua, se on tuhoon tuomittu tie, sanon painokkaasti katkaisten hänen lauseensa.

Portaista kuuluva narahdus saa meidät molemmat kääntymään äkkinäisesti ääneen suuntaan.

Fleurin olemus valaisee kapean ja hämärän tilan. Miniäni silmät kiiltävät kyynelistä luonnottoman näköisesti tummien silmänalusten kehystäessä niitä. Oikea käsi on suojaavasti vatsakummun päällä, vasen painaa sydänalaa. En tiennyt, että minusta on tulossa isoisä. On paljon asioita, joita en ole huomannut ympärilläni. Tai jos olen huomannut, ne eivät ole päässeet rekisteröitymään pakkomielteen riivaamaan mieleeni.

— Onko mitään uutta tietoa? Onko Bill jo tullut takaisin? Fleur kysyy rikkoen hetkellisen hiljaisuuden.

George pudistaa päätään ja Fleur vetäisee kiivaasti henkeä kyyneltulvan purkautuessa patojen takaa. George kietoo kätensä lohduttavasti kälynsä ympärille, hän on meistä tällä hetkellä vahvin ja rauhallisin. Olen ylpeä pojastani ja tiedän, että sinäkin olisit, hänestä on kasvanut hieno mies todellinen Prewett.

Tunnen itseni niin kovin vanhaksi ja väsyneeksi, sinun kuolemasi jälkeen vuodet ovat tuntuneet pidemmiltä ja raskaammilta kuin koskaan aiemmin. Tällä hetkellä velhojen pidempi elinkaari tuntuu tuskallisen pitkältä. Toisaalta se antaa minulle aikaa lievittää syyllisyyteni taakkaa toimimalla oikein lapsiani ja tulevia lapsen lapsiani kohtaan.

Ehkä tämä on minun mahdollisuuteni näyttää, että Mollyn varjossa oli todellinen perheenpää, joka pystyy huolehtimaan perheestään ja virastaan menestyksekkäästi. Haluan todistaa sinulle, että olen arvoisesi mies kaikista virheistäni huolimatta. En voi menettää sinun rakkauttasi, vaikka en voi sitä tässä elämässä kokea.  
Tästä hetkestä lähtien pyrin toimimaan oikein sinun vuoksesi, rakkaimpani.

Vain silloin minulla on toivoa, että sinä suljet minut syliisi ikuisuudessa, kuten halasit minua eläessäsi ja kuten syleilet edelleen minua unissani. Silloin minulla on toivoa, että sinä muistat minut yhä, muistat rakkautemme ja annat minulle anteeksi. Sillä minä rakastan sinua yhä, yhtä paljon kuin niinä varastettuina hetkinä nuoruudessa, sodassa ja velvollisuuksien repiessä meitä pois meidän omasta pienestä maailmastamme.

Olen niin yksin ilman sinua, mutta minulla on elämä elettävänäni ja velvollisuuteni hoidettavana, kunnes kuolema jälleen yhdistää meidät.

...

* * *

...


End file.
